


101 Uses For the Byakugan

by SilverMikazuki



Category: Naruto
Genre: Definitely could be used for OTHER things, M/M, Than fighting I mean, The Byakugan is so Cool, if you catch my drift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 05:57:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5486183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMikazuki/pseuds/SilverMikazuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically 10 mini stories about random stuff, but trust me, it's good... i hope -- I was pretty insecure back then, huh? "was"</p>
            </blockquote>





	101 Uses For the Byakugan

**Author's Note:**

> This story starts almost immediately after the Chunin exams, but jumps time with each mini-story. Oh and btw, it does contain Shoen-ai so if you don’t like… DON’T READ! -- Like I said, insecure

**Neji’s POV**

 

My name is Neji Hyuga. I am of the famous Hyuga Clan of Konoha, one of the few gifted with the Byakugan and cursed with it as well. As a branch family member, I am caged, unable to move and act freely. And a long time ago, I was completely focused on only that curse. It was a battle with a certain Ninja – a knucklehead – that changed me and because I have been changed, I realized what a gift the Byakugan really is and how it can be used for much more then simply battle or retrieving Intel. Yes, there are 101 uses for the Byakugan.

 

 

 

**Third Person POV**

**Use Number 1:**

 

It was after the Chunin Exams that Neji had finally realized he was in love with Konoha’s Number 1 Knucklehead Ninja. The Hyuga had always thought of love as a useless emotion, and it was Naruto Uzuzmaki that had taught him the importance of love, optimism and believing in yourself. But even so, Neji was positive, and like most things, probably right, about Naruto not having feelings for him. And unfortunately for the Hyuga he wasn’t on the same team as the young blond ninja and they were barely ever sent on missions together. So it was then that Neji discovered the Byakugan’s first new use.

“Teme!!!” The blond jinchuriki cried, glaring at his raven-haired teammate.

“Naruto! Stop being so immature! We’re supposed to be working on our teamwork!” The pink-haired kunoichi yelled.

“Sorry Sakura-Chan…” The boy muttered, walking away from his team.

“Dobe…” The Uchiha muttered, turning away from him.

“I will be Hokage one day! Believe it!” Naruto shouted, throwing his fist into the air.

Neji smiled as he sat beneath a large tree, about 100m away, his trademark Kekke Genkai activated. Naruto’s optimism and spirit were contagious, and although he dared not approach him, the Hyuga felt simply watching his crush caused him to smile (And Neji Hyuga, **NEVER** smiled).

 

 

  
**Use Number 2:**

 

Sasuke had left, and Naruto was a complete wreck. Neji could only take so much, so the next time he learned Naruto was scheduled to go on a mission, Neji immediately requested that he go along. The mission had gone smoothly, but what Neji truly liked about this mission was the opportunity Neji got to… well, show off.

“Wow Neji! I mean I remember our battle, but you’re amazing!” Naruto cried, walking around the Hyuga quickly as they headed home.

Neji smirked and struggled not to blush, “Thank you Naruto…”

“I wish I could learn the Soft Punch!” The blond yelled happily, pretending to attack with the Hyuga’s style.

“Gentle Fist,” Tenten sighed.

Neji grinned, and then quickly calmed himself.

“I cannot teach you it because you lack the Byakugan, but… I could show you a few things I suppose,” The lavender-eyed ninja replied.

“REALLY!?” Naruto exclaimed, beaming as he enveloped the older boy in a hug. “Thanks so much!”

Neji had blushed scarlet, but had himself under control when Naruto had let go. And Neji did keep his promise; he showed Naruto a few pointers and in return, got a _little_ closer to his crush.

 

 

 

**Use Number 3:**

 

“NEJI!”

 _“W-wha…_ ”

“ **NEJI!!!** ”

“ _Ugh…_ ” The Hyuga sighed, rolling over and looking at this clock. “ _F-four… in the morning!?_ ”

“NEJI! PLEEEASE!? OPEN THE DOOR!” A voice cried, his fists still banging on the Hyuga’s door.

“ _Get up?_ ” Neji asked himself silently. “ _Or ignore him?_ ”

“PLEASE! NEJI! I’LL BE FOREVER IN YOUR DEBT!!!” The voice cried out once more.

That did it. The once sleeping ninja moaned as he sat up in his bed, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

“The things I do for love…” Neji muttered under his breath as he opened the door to a slightly disheartened blond jinchuriki.

“Neji!” Naruto yelled pulling the Hyuga into a hug.

The blond let go quickly, much to Neji’s disdain, and looked at the older boy with tear-filled eyes.

“Thank you for opening up!” The boy cried. “Now please tell me you’ll help me!”

“W-what is it that you need Naruto?” Neji asked, clearing his throat as his blush receded.

“Well… I-I, umm… ya see…” The blue-eyed ninja stuttered, his face lighting up red. “I kinda lost my keys.”

Neji smiled, in fact, he almost laughed. The thought of Naruto running rampant around Konoha looking for a pair of keys was hilarious.

“A-alright, Naruto, I-I’ll help you,” The Hyuga said snickering.

“Thanks so much Neji! I dunno what happened! I just can’t find them anywhere!” Naruto said, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

Neji shook his head and slipped on a pair of shoes, as his crush led him across the rooftops towards his home. Finally they arrived at Naruto’s street, stopping at the base of the stairs that led to his door.

 

 

 

“So now you can just use your Byakugan and bing, bang, boom! I’ll have my keys!” Naruto said happily.

“Haha,” Neji laughed. “Bing, bang, boom, eh Naruto? Alright, I’ll give it a try.”

The Hyuga made a hand sign quickly, his chakra focusing. “Byakugan!”

Neji searched with his Kekke Genkai, looking in every nook and cranny he could find. “ _I’m looking everywhere… but I just cannot find Naruto’s keys! The only place I haven’t looked is on Naruto himself! N-no… even he… even he couldn’t be that… I suppose I should at least check._ ”

A few seconds later Neji deactivated his Byakugan, shaking his head slowly.

“What’s up Neji? Did you find them?” The blond asked, his hands behind his head.

“Yes Naruto… I found them,” Neji muttered quietly.

“So, where are they?” Naruto persisted.

“Naruto… did you check your pockets before you came and woke me up?” The older ninja asked.

“What!? Do you think I’m an idiot!? Of course I did!” The blue-eyed boy exclaimed, pulling his pockets inside out for emphasis.

“Did you check your back pocket?” The brunette continued.

“Uh…” Naruto muttered as he reached into his back pocket, pulling out the large frog keychain. “Oh.”

 

 

 

**Use Number 4:**

 

Neji was happier then he ever had been in his entire life. Naruto was truly considering him a friend. The blond hung around him all the time and seemed to appear where he went! Neji was in heaven. In fact the only time that they were not together was when one was on a mission or Naruto was busy with Sakura, or Kakashi. It was October 10th and Neji was busy adjusting his dark blue kimono as he was sure that like always he would find Naruto and the two would explore the festival, especially sure because he knew Sakura and Kakashi were both on missions. He left the Hyuga estate and entered the festival, looking around for his love while trying to look nonchalant.

“ _Where are you Naruto-kun?_ ” The lavender-eyed ninja thought as he pushed through the crowd.

The boy looked and looked and after hours of searching he even activated his trademark jutsu, but Naruto was nowhere to be found. Neji had searched everywhere, but Naruto was definitely not at the festival.

“ _But why? Naruto loved festivals, they were happy and vibrant, just like him. I would not even be here if I did not think that he would,”_ Neji sighed to himself. “ _Maybe… his home?_ ”

The Hyuga leapt onto the nearest carnival booth, running across their tops towards his crush’s apartment.

“Naruto?” Neji said, knocking on the door in front of him. “Naruto, are you there?”

 

 

 

“DEMON! GET OUT OF THE VILLAGE!”

Neji turned and ran down the stairs, but as soon as he had he almost wished he hadn’t. A few yards down the street a group of villagers, some ninja and others not, were crowded around Neji’s crush, pelting him with stones and kicking him as he laid curled in a ball. Neji eyes widened and the veins around them bulged, his anger growing.

“Stop where you are if you value your life,” The Hyuga glowered, his fists clenched and his glare almost enough to kill them itself.

“What!?” One of the ninja shouted. “Are you protecting this… this scum!?”

“I suggest that you not call him scum again,” Neji growled walking closer towards them.

“Or what?” Another of the men asked.

Neji shouted with anger as he rushed towards the group. Within seconds the villagers were lying on the ground, most of them unconscious. He pulled out of his stance, kneeling beside the jinchuriki and pulling him up and into his arms.

“Naruto, are you alright?” Neji asked, his eyes examining the boy quickly.

“I-I… I’m a-alright,” The boy muttered, passing out in his arms.

Naruto was bloodied and bruised, his head gashed and his left wrist obviously broken. Neji inadvertently activated his Byakugan again, struggling against his immense urge to finish of the bastards that lie around him. He hurried up to Naruto’s apartment kicking open the door and hurrying inside. He placed Naruto carefully on his bed and grabbed the healing ointment he had brought incase Naruto had tripped or something, for this was definitely not what Neji thought would happen. About half an hour later Naruto’s wounds were dressed and his wrist was bandaged.

 

 

 

“ _You’ll need to go to the hospital for the broken wrist… but I need to know something first,_ ” The Hyuga thought as he pressed a cold wet towel against the blond’s face.

“Ugh… N-neji? I-is that y-you?” Naruto muttered, his blue eyes fluttering open as he sat up in his bed.

Neji almost broke down then, the look of Naruto, barely able to regain consciousness, his body covered in wounds… Neji could barely keep from crying.

“Yes, it’s me Naruto,” Neji whispered back, pressing the cold cloth against the boy’s forehead as they sat side by side on the bed, resting up against the wall behind them.

“W-what h-happened? D-did… did you save m-me?” The blond asked, quietly.

“Yes,” Neji answered back.

“I-I knew… I knew it w-was you,” The blue-eyed ninja muttered, slouching against his savior, his head resting on the older boy’s shoulder.

Neji blushed scarlet, but quickly remembered why he was there.

“Naruto?” The Byakugan-user muttered, turning to the almost unconscious boy beside him. “Why were those people attacking you?”

Naruto noticeably flinched at the comment, his eyes opened, a darker shade of cerulean covering his normally bright sky blue.

“Naruto?”

“T-they… they attacked me because… because I’m the host of the Kyubi,” Naruto muttered, pulling his head off of the older boy. “I understand… if you hate me.”

Neji’s eyes widened.

 

 

 

“ _Of course! How could I be so stupid!? His whiskers, the seclusion, the lack of family, the hatred… wait, if Naruto is the Kyubi’s host… then it’s his birthday…_ ” Neji thought quickly, turning to look at the blond boy beside him.

A tear ran over Naruto’s whiskers, obviously taking Neji’s silence the wrong way. Neji frowned and turned Naruto’s face back towards him.

“Naruto, I could never… ever hate you,” Neji said, his eyes studying the blond’s face as it lit up.

And at that moment, Neji snapped, he cocked his head and pulled Naruto towards him, their lips connecting. Neji pulled back quickly, gasping at his own actions as he stood up quickly, his back turned to the boy.

“I’m sorry…” The Hyuga sighed, taking a step towards the door.

“No, I… don’t be,” Naruto said shaking his head as he smiled. “I’m not, I… I really like you, Neji… -kun.”

Neji turned back around and while his face remaining stoic, his eyes lit up, brighter then ever before.

“And thank you Neji-kun, for everything,” Naruto said smiling.

“Of course, just think of it as a birthday present.”

 

 

 

**Use Numbers 5 and 6:**

After the two ninja had gotten together, things heated up rather quickly. Naruto moved in with Neji and the two were practically inseparable. Now, in almost every relationship there are certain problems and one that often arises is the fact that you never truly know when your partner… is in the mood. But for Neji Hyuga, that’s no problem. Soon after they moved in, Neji found that whenever they were in the middle of a heavy make out session, Naruto’s chakra would swirl inside him, as if it was a large whirlpool. Pretty soon, Neji realized that whenever Naruto’s chakra would begin to swirl on its own, his love was definitely… in the mood. And even after that, Neji found that the Byakugan could even make their relationship a little more fun.

“Naruto?” Neji muttered one night as they lay in bed.

“Mmm?” The blond mumbled, looking up at the Hyuga.

“Did you know that the Byakugan can measure sensitivity?” The lavender-eyed ninja continued, smirking as Naruto visibly froze.

“Oh no!” Naruto yelped, struggling to untangle himself from the sheets and stand up.

The Byakugan-user smirked wider as he grabbed one foot of his lover and tickled it quickly.

“AHAHAHAHAHA! NEJI N-NOOOOHOHOHO!” Naruto shrieked, struggling as much as could in the blanket. “I’M AHAHAHAHA TOOOOOOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO TICKLISH! AAHAHAHAHA!”

Neji’s smirk turned into a grin and he stopped, waiting as Naruto worked his way back onto the bed.

“That was really sneaky Neji-kun…” Naruto whined, sticking his bottom lip out in a pout.

“I’m sorry Naruto-kun, but I couldn’t resist, just blame the Byakugan,” The Hyuga said, shrugging. “And Naruto, can I ask you something?”

“What is it?” Naruto muttered, a little peeved by his love’s sneak attack.

 

 

 

“Well… actually I would like to see something for myself,” Neji added, leaning towards the jinchuriki.

Naruto blushed, his eyes closing as he waited for a kiss that didn’t come. Instead, Neji placed his hands on either side of the blond’s cheeks, slowly caressing his love’s whisker marks. Naruto gasped in surprise, the feeling more amazing then anything he’d ever felt.

“W-wow… _N-neeji_ … _t-t-thaaaat_ feels _soooo… wooow_ ,” The jinchuriki purred, unconsciously curling closer to the ninja beside him.

“Should I stop?” Neji asked smirking as he continued.

“N-no! _Noooo, ­_ p-please… _d-doooon’t­,_ ” Naruto moaned, completely oblivious to anything besides the sensations emanating from his cheeks.

The Hyuga continued, but only for a while. Soon, well at least too soon for Naruto, the lavender-eyed ninja stopped, smirking as he knew what this would mean.

“Aww! Neji-kun, why’d you stop?” Naruto whined, his eyes growing large with desire.

“Because Naruto-kun, I just remembered,” Neji replied calmly. “You still haven’t completed that mission report Tsunade-sama asked you for and I have been the one to hear about it.”

“So, if I finish the mission you’ll do it again?” The blond asked hopefully.

“Of course.”

“Then I’m off! See you later!” Naruto yelled as he hurried out the door, leaving the chuckling Hyuga to himself.

 

 

 

**Use Numbers 7:**

 

“Naruto, do you always take such long showers?” Neji asked, tying his headband as he listened to the sound of the water pour from the spout, as it had been for almost an hour. “We’re going to be late to meet Tsunade-sama.”

Finally the water shut off and Naruto stepped out, a towel around his waist.

“I’m sorry if I want to be clean,” The blond replied, sticking out his tongue.

“No, don’t be, but you don’t seem to want to keep anything else clean so I don’t know why you care about this,” The Hyuga said, smirking.

“Ha Ha,” Naruto muttered sarcastically, pulling out some clothes.

Neji smiled at his love’s antics, his mind suddenly realizing yet another of his Kekke Genkai’s special abilities. The lavender-eyed ninja grinned as he activated his Byakugan and stared at the blond on the bed.

“What? What are you staring at?” Naruto asked curiously as he noticed the older ninja’s eyes.

But Neji just smirked wider, his eyes unwavering as they stared ahead of him. Naruto cocked his head, trying to wrap his mind around what the Hyuga could possibly be doing.

“Hey! That’s not fair!” The jinchuriki cried suddenly, obviously realizing what was happening.

He blushed scarlet as his hands rushed to the towel.

“That doesn’t help you know,” Neji replied.

“Y-yeah! I know, but I can’t do anything else! So come on! Stop already! I can’t get dressed if you do that!” Naruto yelled, his face still bright red.

The brunette chuckled, the veins around his eyes disappearing as he held up his hands in surrender.

“Alright, but you really do need to hurry,” Neji announced, opening the door and walking outside.

“Yeah, yeah…” The blond muttered under his breath, slipping on his clothes. “Stupid X-ray vision.”

 

 

 

**Use Number 8:**

 

As Naruto’s popularity in the village grew, so did Neji’s protectiveness. Fangirls have always been a giant problem in Konoha, and since the time he was able to use the Byakugan, Neji knew how to use it to avoid them, but after the battle with Pain Naruto’s popularity grew so large that even more importantly, Neji had to keep them away from him.

“NAAARUTO-KUN!” A large crowd of girls screamed as they ran around Konoha’s streets.

“This way!” Neji said, pulling the orange-clad ninja down an alley, his trademarked jutsu activated.

“Where… are… we… going!?” The blond shouted as Neji continued to drag him from street to street.

“Away,” Was the brunette’s only answer.

Finally after what seemed like hours for Naruto, the pair stopped in a small clearing on the outskirts of Konoha.

“I… thought we… would never stop running!” Naruto panted, as he lay next to his love.

“Those girls are insane…” The Hyuga muttered, beginning to relax as well.

“At least we found this nice place to relax… or maybe not,” Naruto muttered grinning as he scooted closer towards the older ninja.

Neji smiled as he leaned into kiss his boyfriend. Neji’s eyes widened as he pulled back, causing the blond to fall flat on his face.

“Hey what was that for?” Naruto yelped, rubbing his nose.

“We need to leave, now!” Neji shouted, jumping up and pulling the blue-eyed ninja up with him.

“NAAAAAARUTO-KUN!”

“NEEEEEEEEJI-KUN!”

The two crowds of girls appeared from either side of the clearing, scanning feverishly to find their prizes.

“Phew! I just love that Byakugan of yours Neji-kun! It always seems to save our butts!” Naruto announced as they walked back into town.

“Yes, I suppose it does,” Neji replied smirking.

 

 

 

**Use Number 9:**

Konoha’s Number 1 Knuckle-headed Ninja, The Host of the 9-tailed Fox and Neji’s love, what do these all have in common? They’re names of course for none other than Naruto Uzumaki! But the blond ninja also has another name, Konoha’s Number 1 Prankster. And even after growing up, learning countless new jutsu, finally becoming a chunin and even dating a certain Hyuga we all know, Naruto definitely kept up that persona. But even so, there was one person he just found he could never, ever surprise.

“BOO!” The blond cried as he jumped out from behind a carton of fruit.

His victim disappeared in a cloud of smoke as a hand reached down and grabbed his shoulder.

“Boo yourself,” The Hyuga replied, smirking as his love shrieked and jumped into the air.

“Aww! I was sure I got you that time!” Naruto shouted.

“It’s a little harder than that to fool these eyes Naruto,” Neji replied as he continued on his journey.

But Naruto was not so easily deterred, because he was also known as Konoha’s Most Stubborn Ninja.

“ _He’s gonna fall for it!_ ” Naruto thought happily as he watched his love out of the corner of one eye. “ _He’s gonna fall for it! I just know he is!_ ”

Neji walked out of the bathroom and started towards the bed, sitting down and pulling out a large whoopee cushion in one fluid motion.

“NO! How’d you know!?” The blond shouted in annoyance.

Neji smirked again and silently pointed to his eyes. But Naruto was determined, he kept at it for days, weeks even, trying desperately to prank his brunette-haired love. The only time he wasn’t trying to prank Neji was when he had to go on a mission, especially his latest one.

 

 

After almost 6 years, Naruto Uzumaki had finally fulfilled his promise to his pink-haired teammate and best friend. He had brought back Sasuke. At first Neji was ecstatic, although he didn’t exactly show it, the Hyuga was proud of his boyfriend and overjoyed that he seemed truly happy. But the lavender-eyed ninja’s fears soon caught up with him. He was positive, without a doubt that Naruto would end up with Sasuke and he would be left alone, once again. He sat on the top of the third Hokage’s head, pondering that exact fact one night while Naruto was out with his former team.

“Whatcha doin?” A voice asked, wrapping its arms around Neji’s shoulder.

Neji smiled at first, a smile, which soon disappeared. He stood and faced the blond behind him, his face causing his partners to fall as well.

“W-what is it?” Naruto asked his eyes widening.

“Naruto-kun… I… I would not blame you if you decided… if you decide to… leave me for, the Uchiha.” Neji muttered, turning away as he said it.

The Hyuga reached up and wiped his eyes as he heard his love gasp with surprise.

“N-neji…” Naruto muttered.

Suddenly, his eyes hardened and his fist clenched, as he pulled back and punched the brunette in the face, sending him flying into the ground.

“How dare you!” The jinchuriki shouted.

“N-naruto…” Neji whispered, looking up at his love and swearing that he saw the ninja’s eyes flash red.

“You think that now that’s Sasuke’s back… I’ll just run to him!?” Naruto yelled angrily, his eyes softening.

He let out a breath and kneeled beside the fallen ninja, looking him directly in the eyes.

“Neji… I love **you** ,” The blond said. “You weren’t just some replacement for Sasuke. I love you, and I always will.”

The Hyuga’s lavender eyes widened, brightening instantly. Sometimes, even one with the Byakugan can be surprised.

 

 

 

**Use Number 10:**

“NEJI!” Naruto shouted, running across the water to catch his love as he fell. “Neji! Are you alright!? Please! Speak to me!”

The Hyuga laid motionless, barely conscious as he listened helplessly to his love’s words.

“ _Naruto… I’m… alright…_ ” Neji thought trying desperately to speak.

“You…” The jinchuriki snarled, lying the almost unconscious ninja down as he stood to face their opponent. “I’LL KILL YOU!”

Naruto’s chakra exploded, the red color swirling around him as his fox-like features became more accentuated.

“N-now look! I-I’m just doing my job!” The stone ninja cried, backing away slowly.

The pair was in the Stone for a special recon mission and a squad of ninja had attacked them. Distracted Naruto hadn’t noticed the last ninja coming at him with a kunai as he finished off another and so Neji had jumped into save him. Naruto snarled as the chakra started to take form. More stone ninja appeared to back the one up, but the blond took no notice.

“ _Naruto… no…_ ” Neji thought, struggling to move as he reactivated his Byakugan. “ _The Kyubi… I-I can… I can see its chakra… but I won’t let it take him over!_ ”

Naruto had already charged, taking out almost all the ninja with one or two clean blows. Soon there was only the one left and Naruto walked towards him, his eyes glinting with thoughts of revenge.

“Naruto…” The Hyuga sputtered, his hand burning as it rested on the jinchuriki’s chakra covered shoulder.

Naruto turned, his eyes filled with anger and gasped as he saw the pair of lavender eyes that lay before him.

“Naruto… please…” Neji muttered, collapsing into the arms that were once covered in red chakra.

“Neji…” Naruto sighed, his eyes softening as the red disappeared from them. “Those eyes saved me again.”

 

 

 

Naruto stopped the ninja from reporting anything, but kept it to that, he knew what revenge would do to someone. As soon as he had, the blond picked up his love and rushed back to the village.

A day later the Hyuga’s eyes opened to find a certain blond-haired ninja resting peacefully beside him in an uncomfortable looking hospital chair.

“Would you not be more comfortable here? Next to me?” Neji said smirking as the blond stirred.

“Well… now that you mention it,” Naruto muttered grinning. “Wait! NEJI! You’re awake!”

The blond jumped into the bed, wrapping his arms around the recently awakened brunette.

“Yes, Naruto, I am!” Neji exclaimed laughing. “How long have I been out?”

“Only a day,” Naruto replied. “But it was a day I’d never want to live through again.”

“Well, hopefully you won’t have to,” The Hyuga replied smiling softly.

“Oh… and I wanted to thank you,” Naruto muttered, blushing. “It was you that allowed me to control the Kyubi.”

“Of course, anything for you Naruto,” Neji said as he leaned in to kiss him. “After all, that is only one of the Byakugan’s uses.”


End file.
